New York
}} Ghostbusters 1984= New York City '''(sometimes referred to as the City of New York or The Big Apple or just simply '''New York) is a Ghostbusters location in ''LEGO Dimensions''. This is based on the real life American city of New York in the United States of America located in the United States Eastern Region. Background New York is the most populated city in the United States and the main center of the New York Metropolitan Area, the main entry for all legal immigration in the country. It is a powerful force in pop culture, as well as in politics: its influence being felt in fashion, music, theater, world governance, finance, media, research, education, entertainment, technology, and the arts. Its highly dominant power in pop culture and the arts, and business and finance has made it as the cultural and financial capital of the US overall. It is also the home to the main headquarters of the United Nations in the Upper East Side neighborhood and the New York Subway, one of the most extensive metro systems in the world, and the financial Wall Street district. The city itself is divided into five boroughs: Manhattan (the most well-known of the five), Brooklyn (the one of most culturally, socially and ethnically diverse of the five (the other is Queens)), Queens (the location of John F. Kennedy International Airport), The Bronx, and Staten Island (the legal immigration entryway). Ghostbusters This city is also the home to the Ghostbusters and their headquarters since their inception, where they tried to take down many ghosts that make a mess out of the city. Although they really do their job well, an argument with the city government nearly shut down the group, and Walter Peck soon unknowingly plagued the city with more disturbed ghosts by opening the Ghostbusters' Containment Unit, causing the city to head straight for its doom with the arrival of the obscure Sumerian god Gozer who was finally released by its accomplices The Terror Dogs possessing Dana Barrett and Louis Tully. The Ghostbusters tried to zap Gozer with their Proton Packs, but Gozer was just too strong from its return to the world to be taken down easily. It then demanded them to pick its Destructor Form or the city will be destroyed quickly. Ray accidentally picked Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, causing a giant Mr. Stay Puft (Gozer) to appear and attack the city. Luckily, Egon's idea of reversing the proton particles to destroy the Temple of Gozer and stop Gozer from bringing further more damage to New York proved to be effective when they zapped the reverse proton particles to the doors of the Temple of Gozer, destroying it and Stay Puft/Gozer in the process and making a ginormous rain of hot marshmallow gunk to rain down on the city. Areas * Ghostbusters H.Q. * New York Public Library * Statue of Liberty * Sedgewick Hotel * Dana's Apartment * WKRR-TV Studio * Metropolitan Museum of Art * Ray's Bookshop * Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research * Sewers * New York University * New York Pneumatic Railroad Quests & Renovations Quests * Who Ya Gonna Call? * Stranger Than Fiction * Sewer Guide * Bookworm Boogie * The Old Man-eating Toaster Bit Renovations * Restore the Statue of Liberty * Retore the WKRR-TV Studio * Retore the park * Unlock the Jukebox * Restore Ray's Bookshop * Restore the Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research * Restore the TV Studio Trivia * New York was first seen in LEGO in the video game LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. *The Movieland Theater is playing a movie called "Ghost Smashers" a homage to the original title of the first film *This version of New York is an amalgamation of the locations and events from the first Ghostbusters film and Ghostbusters II. Gallery ScoobyGhost.png GhostPostbox.png GhostbustersTeaser1.png LD GameplayScreenshot 36.0.jpg LD GameplayScreenshot 60.0.jpg LD GameplayScreenshot 59.0.jpg LD GameplayScreenshot 35.0.jpg LDlevel5.jpg Lego dimensions-21.jpg lego_dimensions-22.jpg Lego dimensions-23.jpg Lego dimensions-24.jpg Oie_6204926XFypguSe.png‎ KaiMysteryMonster.jpg KaiTow&Go.jpg KaiMysteryMachine.jpg Gremlins Gizmo Stripe 0.jpg ldee-610.jpg|Titanic Easter Egg in Ghosbusters Adventure World EthanHunt5.png |-|Ghostbusters 2016= New York (Ghostbusters 2016) is the Ghostbusters 2016 location featured in LEGO Dimensions. It is the Ghostbusters 2016 version of the original Ghostbusters New York. Background New York is the most populated city in the United States and the main center of the New York Metropolitan Area, the main entry for all legal immigration in the country. It is a powerful force in pop culture, as well as in politics: its influence being felt in fashion, music, theater, world governance, finance, media, research, education, entertainment, technology, and the arts. Its highly dominant power in pop culture and the arts, and business and finance has made it as the cultural and financial capital of the US overall. It is also the home to the main headquarters of the United Nations in the Upper East Side neighborhood and the New York Subway, one of the most extensive metro systems in the world, and the financial Wall Street district. The city itself is divided into five boroughs: Manhattan (the most well-known of the five), Brooklyn (the one of most culturally, socially and ethnically diverse of the five (the other is Queens)), Queens (the location of John F. Kennedy International Airport), The Bronx, and Staten Island (the legal immigration entryway). Areas * Times Square * Higgins Institute of Science * Mercado Hotel * Aldridge Mansion * Chinatown ** Ghostbusters H.Q. (2016) * Subway * West End ** Firehouse Quests & Renovations Quests * How to Get a Head in Acting (given by Kevin Beckman) * Stand by Your Mannequin (given by Patty Tolan) * Crossing the Streams (given by Jillian Holtzmann) * Proof on the Loose (given by Erin Gilbert) * Tanks for Nothing (given by Agent Hawkins and Agent Rorke) * Nuts and Holtz (given by Jillian Holtzmann) Renovations * Restore the banners (15,000 Studs) * Restore the parade balloons (40,000 Studs) * Purchase the Ghost Jumpers merchandise (20,000 Studs) * Restore the dance machine (35,000 Studs) * Restore the Chinatown archway (25,000 Studs) * Unlock the Jukebox (20,000 Studs) Gallery 121787-hi.jpg Category:Index Category:Ghostbusters Category:Locations Category:Ghostbusters Locations Category:Film Locations Category:2016 Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Locations Category:Year 2 Category:2017 Category:Year 2 Locations Category:Pages In Need Of An Infobox Image Category:2015 Category:Real World Locations